Bajo la lluvia
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: El deseo pudo contra la voluntad de estos dos amantes en un día de lluvia...


****

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de justin somper

**Espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**Bajo la lluvia**

Bajo una lluvia torrencial, en la cubierta de "El Diablo", se encontraba Jacoby Blunt.

Su cabello, ahora mojado, se agitaba con la corriente fría de la noche. Su camisa, pegada a su cuerpo a causa del agua, hacía notar su bien formado cuerpo; sus pectorales, perfectos, se traslucían bajo la fina tela de la prenda blanca. Sus labios, curvados en una mueca de fastidio, se movían emitiendo sonidos inentendibles para los piratas allí presentes.

Amarraba con irritación una cuerda, ajustando la vela, pero le parecía un trabajo imposible. El viento estaba ya muy fuerte, la lluvia no cesaba… debían entrar si no querían a nadie enfermo, pero el testarudo capitán se negaba rotundamente a abandonar el trabajo por una "llovizna inofensiva". Sí- pensó- inofensiva una mierda-

Suspiró. Al fin había acabado con la labor.

Estaba cansado, estresado… y sucio. Definitivamente, la vida como pirata no era tan sencilla como creía.

[…]

Mientras, una chica bella, de ojos verdes y cabello negro, se encontraba recostada en la pobre cama del camarote que le había sido asignado.

Asentía levemente y emitía algunos monosílabos cuando era necesario; cate le hablaba pero, sinceramente, la había dejado de escuchar hacía rato largo.

Su cuerpo estaba presente, pero su mente vagaba en una realidad alterna; en un mundo perfecto, en el que solo estaba ella… y alguien más.

Desde que lo había visto por la tarde, desde la pequeña ventana de su camarote, de esa forma…tan sexy y varonil… todo mojado, no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza.

No estaba enamorada, no podía estarlo. Él era como un hermano para ella, habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos… pero ¿Amor? ¿Podría estar sintiendo, realmente, amor por su mejor amigo? Le resultaba tonto, imposible… pero ¿Qué es imposible en este mundo? Muchas cosas, pero eso no; no era para nada imposible. Improbable sí. Improbable sería que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos… por eso debía dejar de pensar en ello. Debía relajarse… tomar un buen baño.

¡Eso! Tomaría un relajante baño.

-Lo siento, Cate- dijo- pero estoy muy cansada, me voy a dar un baño… ¡hasta luego!

Y salió disparada, como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia el baño… sin contar en lo que le iba a pasar.

--

En tanto, un muchacho se encontraba bajo la regadera, en el baño, dejando que el agua lo aliviase.

Su pelo pegado al rostro y parte del cuello, sus pectorales bien marcados y su piel blanca, suave y tersa, era acariciada suavemente por las gotas de agua que le caían.

Sus manos, firmes y ásperas producto de su trabajo, recorrían su cuerpo, frotándolo suavemente, borrando rastros de la tarea que realizó unos minutos atrás.

Su espalda, ancha, reposaba en los azulejos fríos, buscando que se le aliviase el calor que le quemaba.

Sus ojos, hermosos, firmemente cerrados, no le dejaban ver lo que pasaba en el exterior.

Sus labios susurraban un nombre, tan vagamente; sus palabras las lavaba el agua… pero eso no impidió que lo oyeran.

Su mente le decía que mirara, que ya no estaba solo… pero decidió no escucharle.

--

Jasmine había entrado al cuarto de baño sin haber llamado previamente a la puerta. Lo que vio la dejó estática.

Ahí, relajado y con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba su amigo Jacoby.

Ya, había sido suficiente con verlo trabajar… ¿Ahora eso? Era demasiado.

Para colmo, como si no fuera bastante ya, él estaba…estaba….des…desnudo.

Algo se despertó en ella… y lo entendió. En ese instante se disiparon todas las dudas con respecto a él.

No pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse y verlo más de cerca.

En ese momento él susurró su nombre. No fue muy claramente, y fue tan bajito que fácilmente se pudo haber confundido con el sonido del agua. Sin embargo, ella pudo oírlo.

-¿me necesitabas?- preguntó de forma sensual.

Jacoby se sobresaltó al oír su voz. No contaba con que ella estuviera allí… y a su lado.

Abrió los ojos y la miró por vez primera en ese día.

Ella estaba en ropa interior.

Entonces no se pudo contener. Todo ese tiempo amándole en silencio, tratando de que no lo supiera, se fue a la mierda en el instante en que decidió lanzarse para besarla.

Lentamente le bajo el brasier.

--

Y esa tarde, ambos se dejaron ser; se dejaron llevar el uno por el otro… bajo la lluvia.

* * *

**Me quedó algo corto, lo sé.**

**Esperoo que te guste, Vanee! **

Chauchi! (K)


End file.
